This invention relates to a folding machine for folding sheet material. Folding devices using stops and rollers to create buckles in the sheet material which are drawn into roller pairs forming a fold, are common in the art. Typically, however, the delivery of the sheet material to the folding rollers is accomplished by a feed system which directs sheet material into the roller pairs. For example, a feed roller, a feed roller with guide plate, a sheet guideway, and a delivery or feed table are some of the various means of directing the sheet material to the folding roller pairs.
Also disclosed in the art are the use of sensory and cam switches which activate the motor powering the rollers.
The problem with these folding members and others is that a number of individual parts are required for the delivery means. This increases the time and labor required to assemble the paper folder which in turn increases the cost of the paper folder.
The present invention is directed to a folding machine that has few parts and is easy to assemble. This will result in a folding machine that has a lower cost than conventional folding machines. By use of a simplified delivery system and microswitch control system, the present invention provides an inexpensive and easy to use folding machine.